


Something behind the fight

by KEEN69



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray打架的方式出乎人的意料。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something behind the fight

美军基地，Mathilda。  
这天晚上他们终于有了一个机会，不用再对着色情杂志和脑内幻想发泄自己积蓄过剩的精力。B连2排帐篷区内圈出的一块空地在探照灯的照射下如同白昼，等到《滚石》记者看到灯光想起这件事时，已经好几个回合结束了。  
“嗨，‘滚石小姐’，你几乎错过了最精彩的部分。”Poke笑嘻嘻地倚在悍马车上向记者打招呼，除了总是喜欢拽着人喋喋不休那些黑人白人的种族问题外，在一堆荷尔蒙过剩的“地狱犬”中，他总算是个好相处的人。“兄弟，你就算去不了巴格达也不能错过这个。说实在的，用Mk19榴弹发射器把哈吉轰成碎渣没什么看点，我教你两分钟，你他妈地也能用上Mk19，但这个不行，你明白吗？这才他妈的有看点。”  
记者无奈地笑了笑，他依然带着他的标配，照相机挂在胸前，手里拽着一支笔。他还记得当LT宣布排里可以来一场搏击时，这些精英们一个个都像饥渴的野兽般嘶吼起来，喧哗声几乎掀掉他们的帐篷——是的，他们憋了太久，在漫无边际的沙漠里如同困兽一样磨着牙齿和爪子，抓住每一个机会互相挑衅，用脏话和中指作为热身。记者完全不想错过这个。  
人群里爆发出一阵亢奋的吼叫，夹杂着不堪入耳的脏字，记者已经理解了这种逻辑，有时候他们骂得越欢说明他们越欣赏你。他看到Ray在人群中高举双臂欢呼，在他脚边，Q-Tip躺在地上捂着肋骨扭动着呻吟，那看起来可真疼。  
“不用担心，他们有分寸。”记者听到LT的声音，同时看着Ray向Q-Tip伸出手，把后者拉起来。  
“上级允许这样的活动？”他疑惑地看向Nate——这可不是什么健康向上交流感情的运动，记者很怀疑依靠彼此造成的瘀伤和鲜血可以加强士兵之间的维系。  
而Nate只是笑了笑，“我们不知道还需要在这里呆多久。”他简单地解释说，“Godfather认为这样可以保持士气。”  
“至少这比什么见鬼的‘胡子大赛’管用多了不是吗？”Poke插嘴道，他们都笑起来，随后一同把注意力移回到热火朝天的搏击现场。Ray又撂倒了一个，他的左手臂在Chaffin的下颚勒紧，抓住横在对方脑后的右臂关节，血绞可以在10秒钟内让一个壮汉窒息休克，所以动作刚刚成型，Chaffin已经举手表示投降。  
“Wow！”记者不自觉地从喉咙里发出一个赞叹的音节，“他很擅长这个不是吗？”  
“超出你的想象。”Poke的声音里带着一丝微妙的自豪，就像做父亲的听见别人称赞自己的孩子，“有一次他跟我们提起，当他还在拖车公园的时候，有两个醉汉想调戏他妈，结果那两个衰人被他揍得连自己妈都认不出他们来——我们他妈地看着他的小胳膊小腿，没有人当真，直到有一天他把Rudy摔在地上，就和刚才那招一样，你不想下辈子脑瘫的话就赶紧叫他‘Daddy’。”  
记者手上不停歇地记录着，到这里顿了一下，“听起来很危险。”  
“Yep，他玩得都是一些致命的招式。”  
记者皱着眉头看着场内的Ray，这和迄今为止他对第一小队RTO留下的印象有些差距。  
“Ray……他是特意去学的吗？”  
“学？”Poke嘲弄地“哼哼”两声，“兄弟，他活在一个充满黑鬼、墨西哥人、醉汉和瘾君子的拖车公园里，他没有老爸，他根本不需要特意去学这个。生活对任何人都不容易，right，LT？”  
突然被点名的Nate侧过头，“没错，我们都不容易。”他弯了弯嘴角，形成一个几乎不能察觉的微笑，“因为有些事情不得不做。”  
Poke耸耸肩，而记者，此刻他不得不承认自己完全没有听懂。

场内的形势又发生了点变化，Ray被Manimal翻身压在底下，Manimal制住了Ray的手腕，膝盖抵在Manimal的胸口，并不是完全不可挽回的压制，但记者有限的搏击水平让他无从判断Ray究竟是无法挣脱、或者累了还是玩够了，总之，他投降了。  
Manimal把Ray抗起来绕场一周，又像是炫耀又像是赞扬，记者觉得要判断Marine的行为目的真的是件很难的事情——他正这么想着，Ray被他的小队接收了，Brad踏进场内。  
“Braaaaadley，为你的Ray-ray报仇！”  
Ray突如其来的台词引起一阵哄闹，Poke在一旁边笑边摇头，“我真想知道Ray的无线电水平是不是真的好到足以让Brad忍受这些。”记者哭笑不得地在纸上划了两笔，场上一些对话断断续续地飘进他的耳朵，“我的Boy可不是随便谁都能操的。”他听到Brad的声音和Manimal的反击，“我想操谁就操谁，现在轮到你，Sergeant。”记者的笔又顿了一顿，虽然他觉得自己也习惯了这样的Gay话题，但他不清楚是不是应该记录下来。  
“别担心这个。”Poke拍了拍记者的肩膀，又指了指不远处拿着摄像机对着场内的Lilley，“等到Lilley把他的自制劣质小电影放到youtube上，所有人都会知道Marine是个糟糕透顶的同志大本营。看看他们，记者，看看，除了鸡巴插进屁股，还有什么事情你能想象到是同志会做而他们没有做过的？”  
“呃……”记者努力地想了下，“……kiss？”他不确定地说。  
Poke翻了翻白眼，露出一个“You are an idiot”的表情，“Gay不需要kiss，不需要真正的kiss.”  
Manimal被Brad摔在地上，Brad放低身子，把全身重量都压在Manimal的髋骨上，双手扣在一起掐进Manimal的脖子，压迫后者的颈动脉——这像是Ray会用的动作。  
“Poke，结束之后让大家收拾干净，早点休息，明天不知道还会有什么突发状况，别high过头了。”Nate交代了两句，转身离开。记者看着他的背影，问Poke：“LT不准备看到最后？”  
“这已经是最后了，兄弟。”Poke回答，“Iceman不会给任何人机会，他总是赢。说实话，这他妈有点无聊，每次Iceman登场你都会想：见鬼又是他。观众不喜欢看这个，他们不喜欢看一个长着冠军相的人没有悬念地从头赢到尾，他们希望他输掉，或者他们爱看Ray，像牙签一样容易折断的小家伙，把Iceman踹下神坛。冷门，黑马，这才是观众们喜闻乐见的，你不能赢得那么容易。”  
记者听呆了，他的脸上露出一个介于惊讶与茫然之间的表情，“这个理论……非常有趣。”他思索了一下，在本子上写上结尾的话：“胜者也应该要头破血流。”  
战斗如同Poke预测的那样结束了。

Later.  
“Shit，从我身上滚下来，Brad。”  
Ray讨厌别人骑在他的身上，但这却是他的队长最喜欢做的事情之一。Brad的双腿叉开在Ray身体的两侧，整个人坐在他的小腹上。Ray用来反抗和推搡的双手被按在头顶，下半身也使不上劲——只有这个时候他痛恨不能更改的身体条件，Brad几乎是他的一倍重，比他整整大一圈，好像只要稍微用力，就可以折断他的肋骨，压爆他的内脏。  
“试试看挣脱我。”Brad俯下上半身，几乎要擦着Ray的鼻尖。说话时呼出的热气喷在Ray的嘴唇上，让后者深深吸了口气。  
Brad感觉到Ray呼吸时明显的小腹下陷，笑起来，“试试看？”  
“Fuck you，Brad，你重得像只猪！”Ray奋力地挣扎了一下，完全是装模作样，随后全身肌肉松懈，摊死在沙地上一副“任你宰割反正我不想动了”的样子。  
“别让我失望，Ray-ray。”Brad假装惋惜的语气，轻声轻气地说，“我知道你能赢Manimal，用你那种烂泥地里杂种狗拼命生存的方法，谁惹你你就会咬死谁对不对？他们都不了解你，所以你总是让人惊讶，但我不，我知道……”他松开一只手，粗糙的手指滑过Ray的脸颊，“你打架的时候真是他妈的性感。”  
“那是因为你是个变态，Brad！一个有控制欲的受虐狂，我没有揍你你就不开心，你这个欠操的疯子！我要把你……唔……”  
Ray突然咬住了牙齿，Brad胯部后移，压在Ray双腿间敏感的部位，隔着厚厚的MCCUU都可以感觉到那里发生的变化，就好像一直在期待这一刻。Brad往下压，舌尖滑过Ray的嘴唇，缓慢地碾磨着两人下身紧贴的地方。“要把我怎么样？”他舔了舔自己的嘴角，一副开心的表情，“试试看？”  
“Fuck……”Ray重重吸了两口气，“有种别把你的鸡巴塞进我嘴里，我一定会把它当成德国香肠咬成一段一段。”  
Brad“哈哈”笑出了声，“哦……Ray，你真是可爱。”他咬住Ray的嘴唇，迫不及待把舌头探进那张让人又爱又恨的嘴里。Ray瑟缩了一下，和Manimal打斗时他的嘴角破了，Brad侵略式的接吻方式让他的嘴巴又麻又疼，口腔里尝起来有血的味道。Brad着迷地把那种味道舔干净，缠着Ray的舌头直到两个人都喘不过气来。  
“我真想操你，Ray，想看你用尽所有的招式最后却只能认输，只能被我压在地上，为我打开你的嘴巴和你的屁股。你觉得这个想法怎么样？”  
“操……我已经说过了，Brad，你是一个大变态。”  
Brad把手伸进Ray的裤子，感受着身下的躯体拼命向自己挤压。他握住Ray的阴茎，在有限的空间里急躁地摩擦着。Ray用力咬住下唇，把所有快脱口而出的不适当声音都憋回喉咙里，他闭上眼睛，急促地呼吸，顺从地被Brad控制在手心，感觉Brad有力的手指在自己的阴茎上收紧，拇指掐进湿润的顶端，他短促地“啊”了一声，射出的精液弄脏了Brad的手指。  
“你喜欢这样不是吗？我总是在想你射出来的时候会是什么表情。”Brad把手抽出来，沾着精液的手掌摸到Ray的脸上，Ray半垂着眼睑，睫毛下面的瞳孔一片迷茫，他非常缓慢地眨了下眼睛，呼吸慢慢平稳，脑袋后仰，几乎要睡过去了。  
Brad松开另一只手，滑到Ray的腰侧，带着温柔的感情凑过去亲吻他。刚刚贴上那张甜蜜的嘴，突然眼前一阵晃动，身体重心失衡，视野硬生生地被转过一百八十度。再眨眨眼，一切静止时，Brad看见Ray笑眯眯地坐在他身上。  
“Surprise！”  
Ray深色的瞳孔在夜里居然奇怪的晶晶亮，有一种莫名的情绪充满了Brad的胸口，怪异的满足感让他发笑，他用手肘撑起上半身，并不想继续双方之间的战斗。但Ray一只手按在他仍然勃起的位置，不让他离开。  
“Ray—”Brad警告。  
Ray只是摇摇头，一边拉下了Brad迷彩裤的拉链，“现在，我要做我想做的事情，尝尝你的德国香肠……恩……”他趴在Brad的下面，把后者的阴茎含进嘴里。Brad低低地咒骂一句，一手插进Ray浓密的黑发，抬起胯部深入进Ray的咽喉。  
“你敢用牙齿，我就把你肢解了埋在哈吉的沙子里。”Brad用沙哑的声音威胁。他看见Ray抬起眼睛戏谑地瞄了他一眼，Ray的脸上沾着沙子和精液，张大嘴试图把Brad整个吞进去。Brad没坚持多久就到了高潮，他想着搏击时Ray像只凶悍的小野兽，后来乖乖躺在他身下让他摸遍全身，现在又跪在沙地里为他口交——也许他真的会用牙齿，想到这些，Brad就忍不住勾起嘴角，他拽紧Ray的头发，发出一声满足的叹息，Ray感觉到一阵热流顺着他的喉咙淌下去。  
Ray放开Brad，用手背草草地擦了擦嘴巴，“你到底有什么毛病？”他皱着眉头看着Brad，后者收拾好衣服，恢复成人模人样的Iceman，他扯着Ray的手臂拉过来亲他的嘴巴，里面是他自己的精液混着不可察觉的血的味道，他的舌头舔过Ray的脸颊，“干得漂亮，Ray，下次我们可以试试其他的。”


End file.
